Naughty Tobeli - Merry Christmas
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Di bawah mistletoe, otot kembar mengecup lembut pucuk merah sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Makin erat memeluk yang disayang, diperhatikan, dan dicintai sepenuh hati.


_**Story by:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Fluffy, Romance, Drama, semi-Humor.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Gakushuu Asano x Karma Akabane.**

 _ **Warning: Sho-ai, slash, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD, maybe-OOC.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic. Merry Christmas and happy birthday Mama Karma.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Naughty Tobeli**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Merry Christmas**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kastuba_ cantik menghias tiap sudut, dipajang manis bersama _mistletoe_ , warnanya cerah memanja mata.

Memasuki peringatan hari lahir Yesus, para kaum Kristian asyik bergembira, kebaktian malam berlangsung digiring himne pemusik jalanan.

Lainnya yang tidak ikut merayakan asyik menikmati promo dan diskon Natal. Jalanan begitu ramai, semarak oleh hiasan santa dan cemara imitasi. Kendati demikian, disebut promo pun ini masih tanggal 24, tiga jam menjelang hari H.

Hari ini, peran Gakushuu adalah salah satu pengguna jalan. Pulang bekerja? Tidak.

Adalah keberuntungan mendapat libur kerja tiga hari berturut-turut. _Salaryman_ tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, penghuni kamar sewa pulang ke rumah masing-masing, pemuda-pemudi serta anak-anak berkeliling melintasi trotoar dingin berlapis es tipis.

Begitu pula Gakushuu, dan pujaan hati.

Demi menghindari pembekuan, pakaian hangat dibongkar dari dalam lemari, kekasih tercinta telaten menyimpan baju tipis dan alat usil.

"Shuu, hidungmu merah."

"Sejujurnya, Karma, wajahmu juga tidak seputih kertas."

Si merah tertawa. Hari ini senyum jahil pergi berlibur. Bini Gakushuu sedang berbahagia.

Kebanggaan memenuhi relung hati, tidak semua orang lahir di hari besar dan dirayakan semua orang. Ditambah suami dapat libur, janji kencan—setelah sekian lama—jauh-jauh hari dapat terlaksana.

(Sengaja sabun bermerek bulan lalu dikeluarkan dari kemasan, kapan lagi bisa menguarkan harum stroberi _deluxe_ _so special_? Karma meyakini seluruh badan wangi sebelum turun apartemen.)

Manik tembaga mengerling ceria, menelaah hampir semua benda berkilau, sesekali menyetop langkah menyuruh kekasih ikut mengamati.

Boleh dikata cuaca sedang cerah. Ada pun penghalang, paling-paling cuma secuil kapas menghias hamparan terpal gelap melapisi langit malam.

Cuaca yang bagus sebetulnya.

Tidak terlalu dingin, tapi juga tidak hangat, dinginnya hari dapat dihalau sarung tangan dan _scarf_ rajut. Semakin malam, cahaya kota makin gemerlap, atmosfer mendukung situasi.

Di luarnya saja bagus, apalagi yang menikmati.

" _Mood_ kamu membaik."

Kepala keluarga Asano bantu membetulkan simpul syal cokelat di leher Karma. Gakushuu melihat pipi Karma merona karena dingin. "Tutupi telinga dan lehermu baik-baik. Aku tak mau kamu sakit di akhir tahun."

Jarang-jarang Karma kalem tanpa niatan busuk, jarang juga tidak balas mengusil jika Gakushuu bersikap _gentle_. Hei, ini hari istimewa, halal dong jika si merah ingin dimanja lebih dari hari biasa.

Tidak berdosa jika bersikap kurang jantan sehari.

"Baik dooooong~" sahut Karma. "Kejadian kemarin siang jangan diambil hati, ya."

"Jangan konyol," kata Gakushuu sembari melebarkan kurva bibir.

Syal ditarik. Lipatan ranum diserbu kecup ringan. Tak butuh aksi tahan napas karena tidak kasar dan sangat singkat.

"Mana mungkin, 'kan?"

Dahi Karma berkerut samar. Sadar trotoar tidak ramai, tapi banyak penonton, pantaslah Gakushuu tidak napsuan.

 _ **Greb**_ —!

Leher nyaris tercekik kalungan erat. Tubuh bagian depan dadakan diserang bobot puluhan kilo. Salah satu kaki Gakushuu terseret mundur.

Gakushuu kaget diserang, batin siaga kalau-kalau bandelnya bini lagi kumat, lalu bengong begitu Karma buka suara.

"Shuuuuu~~~ lapar! Cari makan! Cari makan!"

Kepala Karma tepat di bawah dagu. Belah ranum merapat lebar beserta taring melewati celah bibir. Air muka jauh dari masam apalagi _baperan_.

Penebar dosa menoel hati suci seorang Asano.

Duh, Gusti ... ketahanan iman Gakushuu dipertanyakan. Sekali Karma tetap Karma. Ada saja ulahnya. Manis sekali, sungguh menggemaskan, minta dicubit.

Niatan bergesek ria ditampar. Gakushuu pelan-pelan melepas pelukan hangat pasangan hati. Ingin hati mengumpat tapi ditahan dengan menyebut nama Tuhan. Tidaklah etis gagal beriman di malam suci.

"Oke ..., Sayang. Mau makan apa?"

" _Ramen_ ~ _ramen_ pedas."

Biner anggur mengawasi sekitar, Gakushuu menjaga agar mereka tidak mencolok.

Tidak tahu saja sudah ada yang jelalatan. Dua gadis sengaja menyetop langkah berseru hendak _selfie_ di dekat pohon cemara, nyatanya mengambil gambar asupan tobeli di malam natal.

Jadikan _viral_ di kalangan pemuja pisang dan pisang.

Karma belum selesai bicara. "Terus, cari _shortcake_. Harus yang banyak tobeli. Sama—"

Tangan digandeng. Ogah dengar lebih banyak, pecinta kelabang lantas menarik Karma enyah dari situ.

"Jajannya nanti, ya. Habis makan. Sekalian cari makanan buat besok pagi, kamu tak perlu masak."

Bias bahagia melingkupi seluruh muka. Karma menepis gandengan, ganti merangkul erat lengan berlapis _coat_ tebal.

" _Roger_ , _Sir! Lezz gooooo!_ "

Dengus geli mengudara. Sontak jari kokoh menyapu di antara helaian delima.

Lihat betapa manis panorama di depan mata. Jerit bahagia pecinta homo melatar belakangi. _Blitz_ jepretan aplikasi mutakhir menambah gemerlap malam indah.

 _ **xXx**_

Penampilan elegan tapi makan di kedai _ramen_ , dua sejoli tebar pesona bantu pemilik kedai ramai didatangi pengunjung. Kapan lagi bisa makan murah meriah sambil cuci mata lihat daun hijau penuh karisma?

Makan gratis karena pemiliknya mantan teman sekelas SMP Karma.

Mengapa gratis? Berterima kasih sudah bikin _ramen_ gurita laku? Cipika-cipika ketemu teman lama?

Apa yang terjadi ialah Gakushuu berkata ia tidak melihat Karma pasang senyum peras. Karma bersikap manis hanya di ruang lingkup suami.

Siapa yang tahu di belakang kelakuannya minta diacung jari tengah?

Selesai makan, pasangan suami istri Asano berjalan lagi menuju pusat kota. Betis ramping melangkah cepat. Ini sudah mendekati pergantian hari. _Uke_ tercinta ingin menyambut hari lahir di tempat paling indah.

Gakushuu patuh diseret dengan wajah masam.

Keluar kedai, tampang kusut Gakushuu Asano berubah mendung, atau tepatnya kusut semrawut?

Timbal balik dari Karma yang makin cerah.

"Aku kaget, lho." Karma buka suara di antara napasnya. "Tumben Shuu makan banyak. Kaget aku bisa habis satu mangkuk medium. _Ramen_ loh ini, bukan makanan Prancis."

"Disuapin pakai cengir bandel begitu, bagaimana tidak habis?"

Karma tertawa. Tak sia-sia sok ancam dan ledek, sungguh ia menikmati momen Gakushuu melahap telur setengah matang berisi _habanero_ dari sumpitnya.

"Jangan tertawa. Tidak jadi kubelikan kue."

Bibir sok dikerucut, Karma menusuk-nusuk pipi Gakushuu. "Idih, Shuu pelit. Begitu saja _ngambek_."

Kelopak mata naik turun jengah. "Aku tak suka pedas," tegas Gakushuu dibumbu nada dongkol.

Karma menyeringai. "Pedas baik untuk pencernaan."

Mata Gakushuu menyipit jengkel. Pipi empu rambut merah ditepuk-tepuk. "Apalah katamu, Akabane."

Karma membiarkan keningnya dihunjam cium hangat.

"Siapa Akabane? Aku Asano juga, loh. A~sa~no~" ralat Karma.

Kejengkelan Gakushuu terhapus sesampainya mereka di pusat atensi penduduk kota.

Pohon cemara betulan didirikan tepat di samping air pancur. Bola emas dan perak diterpa cahaya lampu warna-warni pengganti lilin. Warna metalik dan pastel _garland_ melilit teratur. Lonceng dan permen tongkat turut serta menghias.

Jalinan daun _mistletoe_ dan _kastuba_ membentuk jaring-jaring melebar, dikait dengan kawat panjang di sisi-sisi gedung, indah bagai tumbuh di udara.

Indah, elok, dan memanja mata.

Udara dingin dihirup, tidak segar lantaran bercampur aroma penganan manis dari kios-kios mini. Karma tak akan melewatkan kesempatan.

"Jangan lari-lari. Cemilanmu tak akan kabur, _Liebling_."

"Aku takut kehabisan, _Darling_. Sini, jangan lambat, Shuu!"

Gakushuu membelikan Karma sekotak _shortcake_ , kue jahe dengan banyak taburan stroberi, dan beberapa bungkus kepingan biskuit cokelat. Nanti bisa dihangatkan di rumah.

Bini Asano masih sempat merengek-rengek ingin jus tobeli.

Tak habis pikir ketika seorang penjual bercelemek cokelat terpikat oleh kecakepan Gakushuu, Karma tak lantas cemburu, malah tebar pesona.

Alasannya, Karma mengaku lebih berjiwa selebriti, dari lahir sudah takdirnya jadi model.

Tersisa lima menit sebelum pergantian hari, Gakushuu membawa Karma agak jauh dari pusat air pancur, mencari-cari tempat duduk membelakangi pepohonan imitasi.

Dari sini, mereka dapat mengamati panorama natal lebih luas.

Malam yang dingin. Angin mendesir lembut. Makin larut, suhu semakin rendah. Gakushuu menyadari langit mulai menggelap, kemungkinan akan turun hujan atau salju.

Kepala merah bersandar nyaman pada pundak suami. Tak keberatan menyangga bobot _uke_ , Gakushuu membelai lembut rambut harum sampo merek Tobeli.

Pria kelabang meneleng sedikit, hendak mengamati kelereng tembaga yang berbinar menontoni seorang santa membagikan hadiah.

Yang dilihati asyik menimang minuman di tangan, sesekali menghirup khidmat hangatnya ramuan cokelat madu dalam gelas plastik kemasan, membawa panas kakao meresap ke tiap sel-sel tubuh.

"Karma."

"Hm?"

Karma berhenti meneguk, bibir dijilat, sisa noda disapu ibu jari. Dia tidak menoleh, masih asyik melihat-lihat, kini atensi berganti pada sekelompok pramuka siaga, bernyanyi himne siap menyambut hari lahir Yesus.

Sarung tangan dilepas. Jari-jari ramping Gakushuu menaut jemari Karma. Berbagi kehangatan. Suatu kesunyian terbentuk dalam bising.

Udara panas dihela keluar. Gakushuu menerawang melihat penerangan gemerlap lampu berbentuk permen tongkat.

"Shuu?"

Tangan kiri Karma dibawa naik. Bibir menempel di perhiasan di jari manis.

Terenyak, Karma gamang menyalang dengan pipi merona tiba-tiba. Gakushuu bersikap _gentle_ sudah biasa, tapi ketahanan Karma bakal goyah jika sikap lembutnya masuk jalur apatis namun romantis.

Bangkit dari pembaringan kepala, tambah padam kecerahan wajah Karma ditampar sorot memikat dari iris ametis.

"Shuu!" Ingin hati Karma menarik tangan, nahas Gakushuu kukuh menahan.

Belum juga puas, _seme_ kelabang kian gencar mengulas seringai, daging kenyal mengecup lembut buku-buku jari, sesekali menekannya perlahan.

"Shuu!" Hardik Karma. "Bikin malu saja!"

Yee. Bentaknya saja judes, buat apa pula buang muka? Karma ini lucu kalau sudah malu, bawaannya gengsi, tambah manis saat pelipis diwarnai semburat mawar.

Merinding ia kala mata Gakushuu berkedip memesona. Menjeratnya dalam lautan _lavender_.

"Buat apa malu?" Jemari Asano tunggal menyisiri benang stroberi di atas tengkuk, menarik empunya dalam kukungan hangat. Pria kelabang menaruh dagu di puncak apel.

Bibir mengeriting. Belum juga siap. Ingin mencakar namun ragu. Terlalu terlambat untuk protes.

Huh.

Ya, sudahlah. Kali ini saja, Karma tak merasa keberatan untuk kalah. Situasi juga sangat mendukung, mau komplain bagaimana lagi?

Cokelat madu dilupakan, asal taruh di sudut kursi.

Yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil menggeliat sebentar, melonggarkan jeratan, dan turut melingkari punggung Gakushuu. Harum stroberi dan jahe menguar.

 _ **TENG—! TENG!**_

Lonceng berbunyi.

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba. Semua bersorak gembira menyambut kedatangan Natal.

Anak-anak tertidur dalam gendongan orangtua, lelah menanti.

Remaja kasmaran bersulang air _cola_ atau susu.

Sekelompok mahasiswa saling mengucapkan salam selamat.

Santa-santa palsu berjejer sesuai tugas masing-masing.

Di bawah _mistletoe_ , otot kembar mengecup lembut pucuk merah sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Makin erat memeluk yang disayang, diperhatikan, dan dicintai sepenuh hati.

Selang beberapa saat, kukungan dilonggarkan.

Kelembutan disertai cinta tersaji dalam bola mata ungu. Dedaunan hijau buatan serta penerangan lampu jalanan menjadi efek latar belakang.

"Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku."

Gakushuu menjepit dagu Karma dan menariknya menengadah, biner _wine_ bersinggungan dengan merkuri.

Karma tidak melawan dan kukuh bergeming di tempat, ketika satu sentuhan selembut mawar sampai di hamparan kening.

"Terima kasih," bisik Gakushuu di antara kecupan baru, "sudah lahir ke dunia ini."

Dari dahi pindah ke hidung, dari hidung pindah ke bibir. Jari-jari membingkai wajah.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Belah ranum saling menempel, Gakushuu membawanya dalam pagutan mesra. Suatu perasaan hangat membasuh hati, mendesir lembut dalam dada.

Paras Karma memanas. Bukan tabiatnya diam di saat seperti ini, bohong pula jika Karma tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi. Cih, menyebalkan.

" _Merry Christmas_. Aku mencintaimu, Karma."

Karma balas menatapnya.

Seringai diulas.

" _Merry Christmas_. Aku mencintaimu, Gakushuu."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
